Jacob
Domination made his debut with his Cousin and tag team partner jacob when Restriction and Prohibited were still a tag team the beast boys talked to them backstage and then had a giant backstage brawl officers had to break it up and the general manger said at the next PPV they will be in a tag hardcore match. They made a great win a that PPV. The beast boys were a great tag team they had met up with a giant monster named igniter. First he attacked jacob in a singles match then domination.The Beast boys Finnaly were sick of Igniter and attacked igniter while he was in his match then Domination told the the refs to lower the cell. The Beast boys Brutalized Igniter. Domination was doing tag matches with his title with Jacob. Shawn Owen and Ekara were tag champs and the beast boys wanted those titles. Shawn wanted to show people that he was better then Jacob and Do mination and Jacob. So Ekara and Shawn put there titles on the line at raw in a ladder match which the beast boys won. Kid Wild and and A-X wanted some gold again so they had a great rivalry at Extreme Rules but Kid Wild and A-X got the win. They got a rematch at ECW in a Steel Cage match and now the carry the belt. Jacob is part of ELW and he also wrestles under the name Jacob but sometimes like to be called J or beast. Singles Career Jacob was not always in the tag division he also had his first singles champion that the US title he grabbed from Dash and Jacob has been with a long singles rivalry for a long time and Zie Chang was a contender for the US title so at No mercy they had a triple threat match TLC which was the greatest match The Natural disliked dash at the time and he ruined his match by crashing him through a table so it was Zie and Jacob were on the ladder Zie kicked jacob in the head and Zie grabbed the belt. Jacob wanted his title back so bad Dash said he want in on the title but he was injured. Jacob and Zie Chang were in a ladder match at No way Out. Jacob got the lucky win when Zie slipped off the ladder and got injured It was Jacobs for the taking. Jacob wanted to make the US title looking hardcore so he revealed the US title as the hardcore title it was in the honor of his tag partner and how hardcore both of them are. Justin Blair and Brithish Savoir came to grab jacob new and improved title Domination was not going to let that happen so they when in a tag match at raw only to see that Domination had got injured. So it was a handicap match jacob try to stop the torture but lost. Jacob,British Savior, and Justin Blair were in a triple threat hardcore match at Summer Slam that when domination returned from and injury attacking British Savoir jacob turns around and watch domination attack British savior but Justin back stabs jacob and gets the tree count. Championships & Accomplishments ELW: *World Tag Team Champion - 2x with Ginji *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x